HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: With love: WHO


I DON'T OWN THEM… *sigh*… not even for this day T_T

_Cursives are mine! ^^_

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

Mikey is not the turtle who wakes up when the alarm sets on but there's a day on the year when he does it. Valentine's Day meant everything for the fun-loving ninja and this year wasn't gonna be an exception.

"_So, here I am… at 6:10 am, on MONDAY!... which I have to tell you is the worse day EVER for me! ... in the kitchen with certain sugar high orange masked ninja"_

"Dudette! Why do you have to write everything you see or do? Just live the moment!" Mikey said.

"_I can't! I'm supposed to write something for this 'especial' day" _

"Whazzup with the quotation marks on 'especial', huh?" Mikey asked.

"_Let me put it on this way: I'm not a Valentine's Day fan" I said crossing arms._

"WHAT THE SHELL?" Mikey yelled in surprise.

"_Mikey! You're gonna wake up the others!" _

"But… Who! I can't believe it! Valentine's Day is so cool! It's like a second Christmas! You know: lots of chocolates, gifts, people sharing love and care…" Mikey said but I cut him off.

"_Corny plus corny plus corny multiplied for corny, equals? Hmmm… Oh! I know: CORNY!" _

"What are you? The Valentine's Grinch or what?" Mikey teased.

"_Hey! I don't like Valentine's Day as much as other people, I admit it. But that doesn't mean I totally hate it!" I explained._

"Hmmm… still, I don't understand your point" Mikey sighed.

"_Do you ever?"_ I muttered. Unfortunately, Mikey heard me.

"HEY!"

"_I was kidding, Mikey! You know what? Forget that I'm here and keep cooking, ok? I still need to think in your Valentine's gifts" _

"Aww! You don't need to do that" Mikey said with a smirk.

"_I have! Last fic I… eh… cleaned the floor with your brother's face and…" _I explained remembering the last incident with certain blue ninja.

"Heh! Yeah, I remember. Poor Leo, but I think he deserved it!" Mikey grinned.

"_You think so?"_ I asked in surprised.

"Well yeah! Everybody knows whoever calls you weird ends up death" Mikey chuckled.

"_Don't exaggerate! Anyway, I need to make up things with him. I was kinda moody that day. He didn't deserve what I did to him" _

"You know what you should do?"

"_What?" _I asked in curiosity. Mikey smirked and whispered something in my ear.

"_NO WAY IN SHELL I'M GONNA DO THAT!"_ I yelled.

"C'mon! You did it on Christmas and New Year's Eve!" Mikey said chuckling.

"_Y-yeah… b-but… this is different! I mean… it's weird and… and… well, the others can… and… if he… I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!" _I insisted.

"Ok, ok! It was just a suggestion! But if you change your mind, we're gonna go to the farmhouse for the party" Mikey said.

"_THE FARMHOUSE? So… you want ME to do THAT in THE FARMHOUSE? EVERYBODY IS GONNA BE THERE! Ok, that's a TRIPLE NO!"_ I replied angrily.

"I said it was only a suggestion" Mikey said. The oven's bell rang.

"Yeah! The cookies are ready!" Mikey said cheerfully as he took out a tray full with heart shaped chocolate cookies.

"_You're done?" _

"Nope. This is only the beginning. We have to wait until the guys come down stairs" Mikey said.

"_Don't tell me you're gonna throw them flowers or you're gonna kiss them good morning! Hehe… that sounded interesting!" _I teased.

"You hit the nail on the head, Who!" Mikey smirked.

"_Wait, what? You know Raph could kill you if you do that, don't you?"_ I reminded him. (_And it's true; Raph's not the sentimental kind!)_

"The bruises are worthy. I'm just showing them how much I love my bros!" Mikey said… something sappy ¬¬!

"_Ok, I don't know if that was cute or corny… or maybe both"_ I mumbled.

"Here comes Leo!" Mikey said listening to the increasing sound of familiar footsteps.

"_Aww shell! I need to hide! I can't let him see me… not now!"_ I said desperately looking for a place to hide.

"At the farmhouse maybe?" Mikey smirked again.

"_Shut up, Mikey!"_ I yelled and ran to Don's lab.

* * *

"Morning Mikey" Leo greeted him.

"LEO! My faaaaavorite brother! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Mikey said and gave Leo an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe… Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey" Leo said still half asleep but the sweet smell of the cookies woke him up "Mmm… smells good! Cookies?"

"Yeap! These ones are special! Go to the kitchen and take as much as you want!" Leo made his way immediately to the kitchen. The next turtle in scene was Don.

"Hi Mike" Don said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"DONNIEEEE!" Mikey yelled and kissed him, too.

"Whoa! Seems like someone's sugar high today!" Don teased at his little brother's hyperactive behavior.

"Sugar high? Hello? It's Valentine's Day!" Mikey reminded him

"It is? Hmm… I guess I forgot it. Well, that would explain the good morning kiss. *sniffs* Cookies?"

"Valentine cookies! You better go before Leo eats them all!" Don ran to the kitchen, he didn't want to miss Mikey's chocolate cookies! After a few minutes the last turtle made his entry.

"RAPHIEEE!" Mikey greeted cheerfully and hugged his hotheaded brother.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Raph yelled and struggled a little but he couldn't stop the incoming kiss from his baby brother.

"ACK! MIKEY'S GERMS!" Raph protested rubbing his cheek in disgust.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Mikey yelled happily letting Raph go.

"Aww shell! Don't tell me that day is today!" Raph palmed his face sighing heavily.

"Yeah, it is! Isn't it great?" Mikey smirked.

"You, sayin' sappy things and sharin' yer germs with everybody… how that could be great?" Raph said grumpily.

"Aww, don't be so cranky! It's just my way to say…" Mikey said but Raph interrupted him abruptly knowing what his brother was going to say.

"DON'T! … Say it and yer dead!" Raph prevented him.

"I…" Mikey said.

"Mikey…" Raph looked at him with a killer gaze.

"Loooove…" Mikey continued.

"MIKEY…!" Raph yelled angrily.

"Ok, ok! I won't say it" Mikey said with a serious face.

"THANKS!" And just when Raph was about to go to the kitchen…

"… I LOVE MY BELOVED BROTHER: RAPHAEL!"

"THAT'S IT! YER DEAD, NUMBSKULL!" Raph turned around and began to chase Mikey.

"AHHHH! GUYS! HELP!" Mikey yelled as he hid behind Leo.

"Easy Raph! Remember: it's Valentine's Day!" Leo said trying to calm down things.

"Not you too, Leo!" Raph replied.

"Good morning, my sons" Splinter said entering to the kitchen.

"Morning, sensei!" the turtles greeted their sensei.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, SENSEI!" Mikey yelled cheerfully and repeated the process with his sensei who could just smile and enjoy his son's happiness.

* * *

**Hours later at the farmhouse…**

"This is gonna be the greatest Valentine's bonfire ever! We should've done this before!" Mikey yelled happily.

"I still don't know why I agreed to this" Raph said to Leo.

"It was this or the romantic movies festival, Raph" Leo reminded him.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Hey, Don told me ya had a little disagreement with yer girl"

"First of all, she's just a friend… well… used to be. Second: it's not my fault she misunderstood me. I never said she was weird!" Leo said.

"Yeah, right" Raph snorted.

"Cut off the sarcasm, would you? But… I guess I have to… you know… apologize. She's kinda sensible when someone calls her like that and… well… I guess I wasn't thinking. I didn't want to make her mad"

"So… ya wanna make up things with her, huh?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I thought this 'party' could be a nice chance to talk with Who but… Mikey told me she's not coming…*sigh*… I guess I brought this thing for nothing" Leo said sadly looking at the big package beside him.

"Ya still can use it! For April and Casey… and us. I so want to see if ya've been practicing" Raph poked Leo teasingly.

"Have doubts, little brother? Well, just wait and see" Leo answered smugly.

"So, everyone's ready?" Mikey asked happily.

"Ready for what?" Raph asked huskily.

"Duh! It's gift time! Here's mine: I made an especial dinner for everyone! And don't worry for the dishes, April. I'll take care of them" Mikey said with a wide smile.

"Aww, thanks Mikey" April said.

"Remember that this year the gifts could only be on red or pink, do you?" Angel reminded them.

"Yeah. So, who's first?" April asked and everyone began exchanging their Valentine's presents.

April got red flowers from Raph, Don got a pink and black web cam from Angel, Casey got a pink hockey mask from Leo _(HAHAHA)_, Splinter got a pink heart shaped cake from Mikey… (the list keeps going…) After a few minutes of laughs and jokes about their respective presents, Angel noticed the large package Leo had beside him.

"Hey Leo, why don't you show us your new talent, huh?" Angel asked poking Leo's arm.

"Well, if you insist… I wanna dedicate this song to all of you: my family and friends" Leo said pulling out the package's containment.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way__  
__Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
__Well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,__  
__or even your year__  
__but.._

_I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_You're still in bed at ten__  
__And work began at eight__  
__You've burned your breakfast__  
__So far... things are goin' great_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these__  
__Oh but she didn't tell you when the world would drop__  
__you down on your knees but..._

_I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_No one could ever know me__  
__No one could ever see me__  
__Seems you're the only one who knows__  
__What it's like to be me__  
__Someone to face the day with__  
__Make it through all the rest with__  
__Someone I'll always laugh with__  
__Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
__And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,__  
__or even your year..._

_I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_I'll be there for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_*Cheerings and congrats from the others*_

"WOOHOO! You rock, blue boy!" Angel exclaimed. The familiar nick name made Leo sigh heavily and lower his gaze.

"You ok, Leo?" April asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just… I need to… I'm gonna walk around" Leo said as he got up and walked away.

"Hmm… what's wrong with him?" Casey asked.

"He… eh… 'missed the membership card' his 'doctor' gave him. Ya know what I mean?" Raph said.

"Eh?" the three humans started at him in confusion.

"What Raph wants to say is… Leo and Who argued and apparently they're not friends anymore" Don explained.

"Aww, that's bad!" April said sadly.

"Yeah. I tried to convince her to come but…" Mikey said.

"Hmm… that would explain Leo's long face" Casey said.

"Well… er… who wants to sing another song?" Angel suggested trying to change the topic.

* * *

This was supposed to be a happy day so everyone forgot the topic and sang another song. Yes, this was supposed to be happy day… but not everyone was enjoying it.

"…*sigh*… all this practice…" Leo kicked a little pebble sighing heavily "…for nothing…"

_Hold me now  
it's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

"Eh?" a voice made him stop.

_I just want you to stay_

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
and after all that's been said and done  
you're just a part of me I can't let go  
_

"Who? What is she doing here?" Leo asked to himself recognizing the voice.

_Hold me now  
it's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know  
Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go  
_

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to_

_After all that's been said and done  
you're just a part of me I can't let go  
_

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to…_

"_Heh! Like it's so easy to say. I don't even know what the shell I'm doing here! …*sigh*… stupid song" I sighed heavily._

"I don't think is stupid" a voice said behind a tree making me jump back.

"_AHHHH! Don't you EVER do that again!"_ I yelled feeling like my heart wanted to escape from the impact.

"Sorry, I was just walking…" Leo said.

"…_and came here so you can sneak up on me?" _I hissed not believing him. _(What! It's not my fault I don't trust on ninjas who appear David Copperfield style and give me a heart attack!)_

"I was going to say 'to take some fresh air', but you wouldn't believe me. So… you were… singing, huh?" Leo asked sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

"_Y-yeah… I… I was just… you know… killing time" _I answered avoiding him, too.

"Hmm… I thought so. I… like the lyrics; it's like… the author wanted to… apologize with… someone…" Leo said.

"_Uh-huh… I-I guess you're right" (I case you hadn't noticed by now, I'm not an 'I'm sorry' person so... apologizes are not my style.)_

"So?" Leo asked.

"_So… what?"_ I asked back still avoiding eye contact. _(Gosh! I'm so stubbornly proud sometimes!)_

"…*sigh*… never mind. Sorry for the interruption. I guess I'm just bugging you so… I'll leave you alone" Leo said and turned away.

_WHAT THE SHELL YOU THINK ARE DOING, YOU STUPID GIRL? DON'T LET HIM GO! _

"_Wait! Le…"_

Suddenly, I bumped into something and fell on my…

"_Ouch! My poor butt!"_

"You ok?"

"_Yeah… I just bumped into… hey! This looks familiar" _I said opening the black leather case and taking out its containment.

"NO, NO! DON'T…"

"_This is your… you brought it? Why?" _I asked in surprise. The reason? Well, remember Leo's X-mas got from me?_ (Check out my X-mas fic if you don't ^_~)_

"It was… I just brought it in case you came to the 'Valentine's reunion' but when Mikey told me you weren't coming I… I thought it was a bad idea" Leo explained.

"_And it was?"_

"Well, not exactly. I could show them my progress a few minutes ago with a 'friendship song'. I think I did it pretty good" Leo said.

"_Hmm… I wish I could have listened to you" _I said sadly.

"You still can do it" "Remember when I told you I brought this just in case you'd come? Well, you're here now and there's something I want to show you. Just wait here and…" Leo said taking the instrument back to him.

"_Oh! I also have something I wanted to show you! You just stay here and…" _I said and rushed to get my own surprise for him.

"Just let me adjust the tuners… a little… and…" Leo mumbled.

"_Just let me… rub some rosin on this… thing… and…" _I mumbled.

"I was thinking of a song and I…" we both said and stared at each other in surprise.

"Your violin?"

"_Your guitar?"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" we both laughed.

"Seems like clever minds think alike" Leo stated.

"_Yeah? Well, let me see on what else we think alike" _I said playing the first notes of a song being followed by guitar chords of the same song.

"_Looks like we do think alike after all Ready for a duo?" _I asked happily.

"I've never performed that way before" Leo doubted.

"_Don't worry, it'll be great!"_

_(Guitar intro)_

_(Violin intro)_

_When the daylight's gone and you're on your own__  
__And you need a friend just to be around__  
__I will comfort you, I will take your hand__  
__And I'll pull you through, I will understand_

_And you know that_

_I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry__  
__Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry__  
__I'll be at your side__  
__If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn__  
__I'll be at your side__  
_

_(Violin)_

_If life's standing still and your soul's confused__  
__And you cannot find what road to choose__  
__If you make mistakes (make mistakes)__  
__You can't let me down (let me down)__  
__I will still believe (still believe)__  
__I will turn around_

_And you know that_

_I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry__  
__Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry__  
__I'll be at your side__  
__If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn__  
__I'll be at your side_

_I'll be at your side__  
__I'll be at your side__  
__You know that_

_I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry__  
__Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry__  
__I'll be at your side__  
__If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,__  
__'Cos I'm right there__  
__I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you__  
__(Together we'll survive) through the haste and hurry__  
__I'll be at your side__  
__If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,__  
__'Cos I'm at your side__  
_

_(Violin)_

_I'm right at your side__  
_

_(Guitar and violin ending)_

"_Now that was cool! Great job, Leo"_

"Nah! You're the musician here"

"_Aww, cut it out! Hey, what about another song?"_

"Ok…"

_Whenever I call you "friend", _

_I begin to think I understand__  
__Anywhere we are, you and I have always been, _

_ever and ever__  
__I see myself within your eyes, _

_and that's all I need to show me why__  
__Everything I do always takes me home to you, _

_ever and ever__  
_

_Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light, _

_never seen such a beautiful sight__  
__See love glowin' on us every night, _

_I know forever we'll be doin' it__.__.. right_

_Whenever I call you "friend", _

_I believe I've come to understand__  
__Everywhere we are, you and I were meant to be, _

_forever and ever__  
__I think about the times to come, _

_knowin' I will be the lucky one__  
__And ever our love will last, _

_I always want to call you "friend"__  
_

_Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light, _

_never seen such a beautiful sight__  
__See love glowin' on us every night, _

_I know forever we'll be doin' it__.__.. right_

_Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light, _

_never seen such a beautiful sight__  
__See love glowin' on us every night, _

_I know forever we'll be doin' it__.__.. right_

_(instrumental break)_

_Sweet love (repeats out)..._

_Whenever I call you… friend._

"Nice song"

"_Yeah. So… eh… what happened in the lair…" C'mon, Who! Just say I. Am. Sorr… arrgh! Why it's so difficult?_

"Nah! Forget it, that's in the past now" Leo said smirking friendly. _Phew! What a relief! But still… I have to…_

"_Ok… but still… I'm sorry. Whoa! I can't believe I've just said I'm sorry!" Really, I can't believe it! O_O_

"And was it that bad?" Leo chuckled.

"_Hmmm… not so much" In fact, it wasn't so bad ^_^_

"Friends again?"

"_Like always. Happi Barentain Dee" _I said happily.

"Anata ni mo" Leo said smirking pulling me into a one-arm hug.

"Aww, how cute!" A girl voice said. When we turned around, he saw it was Angel being followed my Mikey and the others.

"_Eh… hi guys!" _I said as I got up with Leo's help.

"You're such a liar, Who. But I guess you had your… reasons, you know what I mean? Huh?" Mikey said teasingly and winking at me.

"_Eh?" Hello! Confused girl, here!_

"You said you weren't coming and Leo left the bonfire with his 'Oh! I'm so sad' face… and you're here! A. L. O. N. E! Uhhh… why you didn't simply tell us you had a D. A. T.E, huh?" Mikey teased again poking Leo and me. _That kid is soooo dead when this day ends ¬¬_

_"First of all, I never said I wasn't coming. Second, Leo just found me here and…"_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevah ya say… blue girl" _NO RAPH, TOO!_

"Aww! Not you too, Raph!" Leo palmed his face in exasperation.

"_I swear if today wasn't Valentine's Day I would…" _

"GUYS! Enough with the chit chat! After all…it's…" Mikey intervened.

"Valentine's Day… we know!" we all said at unison. After that, we all went back to the bonfire and had the best Valentine's Day dinner ever! Courtesy of Mikey, of course.

* * *

I wanna dedicate this to **Saya the Ninja Cat, Moonsetta, dondena, Yunuen, ChiakiAngel, Peechy-Keen, MarieTheManiac, NijjitaIronBlade.94, Halloween Witch, Whitewolf89, Truth Seeker… **and all my beloved readers (I'm sorry if I forgot to write them all but they are too many of them)

Anyway, you know **I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**TO ALL MY FRIENDS:**

_Why can't we be friends (4x)_

_I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time__  
__I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine_

_Why can't we be friends (4x)_

_I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown__  
__I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around__  
__I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line__  
__I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime_

_Why can't we be friends (4x)_

_The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me__  
__As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony__  
__I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president__  
__And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent_

_Why can't we be friends (4x)_

_Sometimes I don't speak right__  
__But did I know what I was talking about__  
__I know you're working for the CIA__  
__They wouldn't have you in the mafia_

_Why can't we be friends (4x)__  
__(Repeat to fade)_

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ^^ **

**WITH LOVE:**

**WHO

* * *

**

Thanks to YouTube for the songs! Valentine reviews, please?

Chicago-Hard to say I'm sorry: http:/ www. / watch?v=zqq3tW3iACw

F.R.I.E.N.D.S.: http:/ www. / watch?v=A46f_BFDPV0

The Corrs-At your side: http:/ .com/ watch?v=O9tDvYFXJIE

Kenny Loggings-Whenever I call you friend: http:/ .com/ watch?v=Gh5JV1r8NdA

Smash Mouths-Why can't we be friends?: http:/ www. / watch?v=qP-y4UKWYUw


End file.
